H2O Meets Anubis
by NINAXFABIAN
Summary: When Nina and her friends go to Australia for the summer to see her cousin, Cleo. Will Nina become a mermaid trying to find Cleo's sectret? Will Rufus kidnap Cleo trying to find Nina's secret?  MOSTLY FABINA, CLEWIS , AND EVERY OTHER COUPLE
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

**Hey so I'm doing this crossover. It's my first one so don't blame me if you don't like it. Enjoy. BTW this is before Fabian and Nina together. But they might.**

_**Nina's POV**_

I'm so excited. My house is going to Australia for the summer. My cousin, Cleo, lives where were staying. I havn't seen her since my parents died and she flew to America for the funeral. I was 7. She was around 8 or so. I miss her like crazy. I can't wait to meet her friends. Let me think who they are before I meet them. Okay so Ricki is the tom-boy who has, sort-of, and anger isue. Bella is the girly-girl who is the newest girl in their group, and she has an amazing singing voice. Emma is the smart one who is, as Patricia would say, goody-two-shoes, and she also just finished traveling the world with her family. Lewis is her boyfriend who is super smart. Zane is the owner of _Ricki's _and he used to be the bigest jerk until Ricki started dating him. Will is the new guy in the group who loves to swim. Ash is in love with now let me think on who's dating who. Okay Ricki is with Zane, I think. Lweis is with Cleo. Emma is with Ash. Bella is with Will. Okay I think I'm ready. I just hope Cleo is ready for my friends. There's one problem. Sibuna. How will I keep that a secret? I always told her everything. This is going to be tough.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cleo's POV<em>**

I am so excited my cousin, Nina, is coming to my home for the summer with her friends from her school. I havn't seen her since I went to America to my mothers sister and brother-in-laws funeral. I think she was like 7 at the time. Okay so I need to know who is who in the house.

Fabian- the guy she is crushing on. He is geek-chic and her best friend. He is super smart and can play guitar.

Amber- the blonde who has her smart moments. She is Nina's roommate and her BBGF(Best British Girl Friend). She _loves _pink and usually thinks Nina and Fabian are dating.

Mick- the jock who all the girls love. He dated Amber but broke up and now is dating Mara.

Jerome- the prankster. He is rarly trusted but does has his moments. He likes Mara and ever since he has been a lot nice.

Alfie- the comedian. He is always joking around. He is Jerome's best friend. He has a huge crush on Amber.

Patricia- the goth pixie. She didn't like Nina in the beginning because she thought she was the cause of her best friend, Joy's, disapearence. after a while she finally warmed up to her.

Mara- the smart one. She is always in her books. She had a crush on Mick who was dating Amber. She helped him with his training. They kissed and she went all punk after hearing him say she was boring. Soon they started dating, and are currently dating.

Okay I think I'm ready. Nina said she will introduce Trudy and Victor to me when they get here. I can't wait to see how much she's changed. There's one problem. My mermaid powers. How will I keep that away from her? We always told each other everything. This will be tough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so sorry its been a while. But so thanks for the reviews. As soon as next friday comes I'll update faster. Next week is finals and I still have to deal with a teacher I really dislike. But anyway enough of that lets get on to the story!**

"Guys! The cabs are here! Hurry up! The faster we get there the sooner you can meet my cousin!" Nina yelled from the front door.

"I'm here I'm here. Hold your horses Nina," Mara said running down the stairs.

"I'm ready," Patricia said also running down the stairs. Both holding two bags full of their things they will need for the summer.

"Ready to go!" Mick said holding his bag of gym supplies and bag for his everyday items.

"I'm ready to meet your alien cousin!" Alfie said along with Jerome who was holding a gag book and a very unusually large bag with.. a fake snake tail hanging out?

"Where's Fabian?" Nina asked wondering where her best friend/crush was doing. He was usually the one waiting with Nina at the door. Nina walked into the door that led to his room to see him trying to zip up his suit case. He was sitting on it trying to way it down. Nina was giggling at the sight.

"Oh... Uh... Hi Nina. Can you help me?" Fanian asked turning red. in the face.

"Ha ha ha yeah."

Nina walked over and sat on the bag with Fabian. There wasn;t enough room for both to sit on it side-by-side so Nina moved over onto Fabian's lap without any warning. Fabian looked at her first in shock. Then calmed himself down and started to zip up the bag. When it got onto Nina's side he tried to reach over her without it feel awkward for them, but he failed miserably.

"Um... Nina... Uh... C-could you finishing up the zipping?" Fabian stuttered.

"Uh... Yeah. S-sure." Nina stuttered back. After Nina finished they sat there looking into each others eyes.

"Uh... N-Nina. I think the others might be wondering what is taking us so long."

"Oh right. Um... I'll get your guitar," Nina said getting off of Fabian and grabbing the guitar case next to his bed.

"Thanks. I can't wait to meet your family Nina!"

"They can't wait to meet you guys too."

"There you two are! Come on the sooner we we leave the sooner we can get on the plane!" Amber said jumoing up and down.

"Alright everyone lets go. So this is the cab order:

cab 1- Jerome and Alfie

cab 2- Amber and Patricia

cab 3- Mick and Mara

cab 4- Nina and Fabian

cab 5- Victor and me

Is everyone good with this arrangement? This is also who you will be sitting by on the plane and who you will be partnered up with. Make sure your partner doesn't get lost," Trudy said handing the group their plane tickets.

"Trudy we aren't 5 years old. We don't need to have a buddy," Jerome said rolling his eyes.

"We are going to be in a new Continent and we won't know anyone-" Trudy began.

"-unless your Nina," Jerome interupted. Nina looked at Jerome.

"And..." Trudy then trailed off.

"And... She can't trust you or Alfie," Mick joked.

"Shut it Cambell!" Jerome yelled.

"Relax Jerome. He was only joking. Right Mick?" Mara asked with a look saying 'you better say yes if you don't want me mad'.

"Right."

The teens get into their cabs are were off to the airport. Nina was looking out the window while Fabian was looking at her. Admiring her every features. Nina felt him staring at her but didn't turn around because she was enjoying it. Mick and Mara werein their cab. Mara was leaning her head on Micks shoulder and his head laying on top of hers. Mara for some reason felt like something was missing. She didn't know what it was but she felt weird about it. Jerome and Alfie were pulling pranks in their cabs. Their driver was not happy. Amber was rambling on about Nina and Fabian, the stores and the beach. Patricia turned on rock music on full bast to drown amber out. They finally got to the airport and got on their plane after Jerome getting stopped by the the security for the fake snake tail popping out of his bag. After 3 hors on the plane everyone started to get sleepy. Nina started to lay her head on Fabians shoulder. Fabian was looking out the window when he felt someting heavy on his shoulder and he looked over to see her head where his shoulder was. He gave a soft smile and layed his head on top. Alfoe broke his chair and had to be sent to first class. He then sent Jerome an IM on the computer who then broke his chair and got sent to first class and sat with Alfie. Amber was reading an article about Victoria Beckham. Patricia was fighting with some kid because he was kicking her seat. Mick was throwing his football(soccer ball) in the air while Mara was reading a book about relationship. Victor was complaining about the trip and wish he was back at the house. Trudy was telling him how excited she was to see new people and hear the different accents.

"Finally! We're here!" Mick said looking out side the window looking down at the beaches.

"Nina. Nina. We're here. Wake up," Fabian said softly shaking her lightly.

"5 more minutes Amber. I was dreaming about him again," Nina siad half asleep not realizing whoshe was talking to.

"What? Who?" Fabian asked with a frown.

"Oh! You're not Amber! Um... Taylor Lautner. He's my favorite actor," Nina lied. She was dreaming about Fabian.

"Oh. Okay."

They all get off the plane and looked around looking for a brunette with a silver locket or a blue stone around their neck.

"NINA!" a girls voice yelled from behind. Nina turned around and saw a girl running towards them.

"CLEO!" Nina yelled running towards the girl.

**How do you like it? Love it? Like it? Dislike it? Hate it? Tell me please and tell me what will happen. What is going on through Maras mind? Why is she reading a book about relationships? Find out later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so thanks for the reviews. School is almost over so I'll be updating more often by the end of tomorrow. Ugh Finals. Anyways here you go. GO SUMMER!**

The two girls ran to each others giving each other big hugs. By the end of it neither of them could barley breathe.

"Nina you look amazing! I love your hair! How is Gran? I missed you so much!" Cleo said jumping up and down excited to see her cousin from the other side of the world.

"Thanks! You do too! I love your hair too! Gran is awesome! I missed you too!" Nina said jumping up and down excited to see her cousin as well. Everyone watched their friend catch up with her cousin before walking up to them.

"Oh Cleo! These are my friends. This is Amber, Jerome, Alfie, Mick, Mara, Patricia, and Fabian." Nina said pointing out her friends. Cleo noticed Nina leaving her hand on Fabians shoulder. "And this is Trudy, my house mother, and Victor, my care taker."

"Hi it's so nice to meet you. I'm Cleo. Nina has told me so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too sweety. Thank you for letting us stay here with you," Trudy said with her sweet tone.

"Well dad is probably wondering if you got here safe. You know dad."

"Yeah I know Uncle Don. How is he? I heard he got re-married. Her name is Sam, right?"

"Yeah my new step-mom. She's really nice. It took Kim a while to warm up to her but eventually did."

"Well that's good."

"Come on Lewis is waiting for us in the car."

"Lewis is back? I thought he went to America."

"He did, but he came back to see me."

"Awe that's so romantic." Nina said placeing her hands over her heart, "I hope a guy would do that for me."

"Oh I think they will." Cleo said while looking at Fabian. Fabian looked down at his feet trying to hide his blush that was forming across his face.

"Well? Lets go! I'm dying to go to the mall!" Amber said trying to move the group to the car.

"Now Amber. We are here for the summer. We are not shopping today. We are all probably jet lagged from the long trip here," Trudy said in her motherly tone.

"But Trudyyyyyyy!" Amber whined.

"No 'buts' Amber. Now lets go!" Trudy said pushing us out of the building.

"Lewis!" Nina said running towards her friend from when they were little.

"Hey Nina. Look at you! You've grown so much!" Lewis said hugging her.

"So have you! You're not that awkward kid anymore!"

"Gee. Thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that it's just-"

"I was kidding," Lewis laughed.

"Oh. Ha ha ha."

"Hey you two. Are you ready to go?" Cleo and Patricia asked at the same time.

"Yes. Um... Cleo? How are twelve of us plus our luggage going to fit in a small pick-up truck?" Nina asked.

"Hm. Let's see. Maybe if we pile the bags on one side of the truck you guys can sit on each others laps. And Trudy and Victor can sit in the fron with me and Lewis."

"Okay!" They all said.

"Buddy system. Particia and Amber, Alfie and Jerome, Mara and Mick and Nina and Fabian."

"Alfie you are _not _sitting on my lap!" Jerome yelled causing everyone to laugh uncontrollably.

"But you heavier than me!" Alfie whined.

"Jerome. Alfie will be sitting on your lap. You would crush his tiny legs," Trudy joked.

"Hey! My legs are all muscle. Wanna see?" Alfie said starting to lift up his pant leg to show his legs.

"NO!" they all said together.

"Well then," Alfie said putting his foot back on the ground. Everyone started to chuckle after that.

"Alright everone let's go!" Trudy said. With that everone put the bags on the left side of the truck and everyone else were getting seated on the right side. This was the seats.

Fabian~~Nina

Mick~~Mara

Jerome~~Alfie

Patricia~~Amber

After ten minutes Alfie was already complaining.

"Are we there yet?" He would keep repeating.

"We get there when we get there!" Victor barked.**(Remember that from somewhere the first peron who gets it right gets there name in the next chapter).**

"Hey Nina? Are you comfortable?" Fabian asked with his arms firm arond her waist for "protection". Just in case she falls out of the truck.

"Yeah. Thanks. Are you?" She asked with her arms around his neck for the same "reasons".

"Perfect," Fabian siad blushing. Nina seeing his blush caused her to blush as well.

"Hey Mara? Why are you staring at Jerome?" Mick asked getting jealous. Mara didn't notice but she was staring at Jerome. For some reason she couldn't stop staring into his dark blue eyes.

"Oh.. Uh... I was just spacing out," Mara lied.

"Alright," Mick said not completely convinced.

After another twenty minutes they finally got to Cleo's home.

"Okay everone. Let's go!" Cleo said jumping out from the passanger seat.

"How's Kim?" Nina asked wondering about her younger cousin.

"A pain," Cleo said rolling her eyes.

As everyone walked through the front door, Nina was attacked by a small blonde.

"Nina! I'm so happy your here!" Nina's young cousin, Kim, said.

"Hey Kim. You look so grown up."

"Will you tell Cleo that. She treats me like I'm seven."

"Your my little sister," Cleo said to her little sister.

"Nina!" a man said running down the stairs.

"Uncle Don! It's so nice to see you!" Nina said giving her uncle a hug.

"You too! Look how much you've grown."

"Thanks," Nina said with a big smile on her face.

"Cleo. Will you help me with dinner?" Don asked his daughter.

"Sure dad. Nina you and the girls will be sleeping in my room while the boys will be sleeping in the guest room."

"Awesome," Nina said picking up her stuff.

"Victor and I rented hotel rooms down the street if you need us," Trudy said leaving the house.

"They're bed time is ten O' clock," Victor intructed.

"No problem," Don said. And with that the two left for the hotel.

After everyone put their bags in their rooms they waited for dinner to be served.

"Cleo can you pass me the sal- oops," Don said after spilling water on Cleo's hand.

Cleo was in complete shock. She was about to turn into a mermaid infront of everyone.

**What do you think? Tell me your predictions and thoughts about thus story. BTW I don't do much contests like I'm doing in this chapter, but this one I really want to know if you know it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so thanks for the reviews! I have two winners! I didn't know that the quote was from a different movie than the one I was thinking about and I felt bad to not add the person when they had the right idea. The movie I was thinking about was from _The Incredibles_. I guess it was in _Are We There Yet?_ So congrats to **Ariana-Melina-Peirce **and **skywealsey651**! You guys will be _in _my story. You guys will be the usernames of Emma and Ricki in my story! Congrats!**

Cleo stood there shocked.

"I have to go to my room I forgot something," Cleo said running to her room. And just in the nick of time too. Right as she closed the door she transformed."Really? I need to talk to Ricki and Emma. I hope they're online.

Cleo crawled her way to her laptop. To her luck she saw the names_ Ariana-Melina-Peirce_ and skywealsey651 were both on. Which meant _Emma_ and Ricki were on.

(Cleo-bold, Emma-italic, Ricki-underlinded)

**Guys we have a problem.**

_What?_

What's wrong?

**My dad spilled water on my had while we were making dinner!**

_WHAT!_

HE DID WHAT!

**You heard me!**

_Did they see... You know... Your tail?_

**No luckly I ran to my room just in time. Right as I closed the door I grew my tail.**

Well that's good. Wait isn't your American cousin visiting you along with her British friends?

**Yeah?**

_Won't they be suspicious with you not wanting to go swimming at all or even touch it?_

**Oh man! What am I going to do? Nina and I always went swimming together when we were younger!**

You can say you had a bad experience in the water last year and now your terrified of it.

_And what does she say if Nina asks Don about this phobia?_

Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas.

**Guys! Calm down, we'll think of something later right now I hear someone coming. G2G!**

_Bye_

Try to grow your legs fast!

Ariana-Melina-Naomi-Peirce and skywealsey651 logged off.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm not decent," Cleo said. It was technically not a lie. She wasn't decent, she had a tail where her feet should be!

"Cleo it's me, Lewis," Lewis said. She forgot he was still at the house.

"Come in hurry!" She whispered/yelled. He opened the door to see Cleo on the ground with her orenge tail and her orenge top.

"I'll go get your hair dryer," Lewis said running to her bathroom. Within minutes he returns and starts to blow dry her whole body. Within ten minutes she had her legs back.

"That was _way _too close," Cleo said plopping down on her bed.

"Your telling me."

"Lewis what am I going to do about Nina? When we were younger we always went swimming."

"Well you just don't like the water anymore."

"I work at a marine resort Lewis."

"Right."

"Well you could just say that you don't like to swim anymore."

"Okay that's the best excuse we have. I'll use that."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile. Back downstairs<em>

"Cleo has been up there for a while now," Nina said looking at the stairs that led up to her room.

"Yeah so has Lewis," Don said looking kind of mad.

"I'll go spy on them if you want daddy," Kim said. She loved to find a way to get Cleo in trouble.

"No need here they are," Amber said pointing to the couple walking to the table.

"Hey sorry. I was looking for something and I couldn't find it. Lewis had to help me find it," Cleo lied.

"What were you looking for?" Nina asked suspiciously.

"My locket. An old friend gave it to me." Hearing the words "old friend" Nina thought about Sarah and her death.

"Well let's eat then," Don said while already putting different foods on his plate.

"So. Where's my new aunt?" Nina asked wondering where Sam was.

"She's at work. She will be back later tonight," Cleo said taking a bite out of the fish Don caught earlier that day.

After dinner the girls went upstairs to finish up unpacking and get their bed made up. While the guys went to the guest room to do the same. Don was on the phone talking to Trudy.

"Yes... Mm-hm... Thanks... Bye-bye now," Don said hanging up the phone."It's 10:00. You have 5 minutes, then I want to hear a pin...Drop," Don joked while also dropping a pin. Trudy told him about Victor's little speech. All of Anubis house started to laugh while Cleo and Kim had no idea what was going on.

"That's Victor's speech that he says everynight," Mick expained to the two girls.

"Hello! I'm home," Sam said coming through the door.

"Hi honey. Nina come here! And bring your friends!" Don yelled from down the stairs after giving his wife a peck on the lips. Soon 8 sets of legs were running down the stairs.

"Sam. This is your neice, Nina," Don said showing her which one was Nina.

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you. This is Patricia, Amber, Mara, Alfie, Jerome, Mick and Fabian," Nina said introducing everyone.

"Hello. I'm Sam. It's so nice toy meet you all. I hope you have an awesome time here in Australia with us."

"Well kids. It's time for bed. Night," Don said pushing them into their rooms.

"Hey Cleo? Want to go swimming tomorrow?" Nina asked her cousin.

"Oh... Um... I don't like the water anymore," Cleo lied.

"But... We always swam together," Nina said suspicious and sad.

"I know but I don't like it anymore."

"Oh... Okay," Nina said putting on a fake smile. She was really upset that her cousin won't go swimming with her.

_"How can Cleo not like to swim anymore?" _Nina thought to herself.

_"That was so painful. I can't believe it. This was the first lie I have ever told her. I feel like slapping myself," _Cleo thought to herself.

"Night girls. We will do some stuff tomorrow. I'll introduce you to my friends," Cleo said getting into bed.

"Night," all the other girls said in unison.

Nina was about to fall asleep when she heard something or someone in a tree. She tip-toed to the window, making sure she didn't wake anyone up. When she got to the window she was able to see a human figure in the tree. When the lighthouse showed its light on the tree Nina saw who it was. Just then The figure got away, but she was able to get a good look at who it was. She covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream and wake the whole house up.

_"NO! It can't be!" _Nina thought to herself in complete fear.

**Who do you think it was? Please review. Was it someone from her past? Was it Rufus? You will have to find out in the next chapter. Thanks! This is the longest chapter I have ever written in any of my stories! YAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so thanks for the reviews guys! Just to let you know I'm going to the beach from the 1st to the 4th so I won't be updating during that time. There's no internet there =(. But I will be thinking up some new ideas and I'll be asking my friend for some ideas too. Anyways here you go!**

**_Nina's POV_**

_"It couldn't be! How did he follow me all the way here? I have to go talk to Fabian about this." _I thought to myself. I sneaked passed all the girls without waking them up. I opened the door just barely enough for me to squeeze through. I walked as fast as I could down the hall but still not waking anyone. Once I got to the guest room I opened the door just enough for me to squeeze in and not let any light frim the hall get in. I tip-toed passed the boys that were on the floor which were Mick and Jerome. I saw that Alfie was sleeping on the bed and Fabian was on the guest couch. I got to the couch and sat on the edge. I never thought it was possible for him, but Fabian looks more adorable when he's sleeping. The way his dark brown hair falls just above his closed eyes. The way his beautiful kissable lips curve into a soft smile when I push his hair away from his beautiful closed eyes. I could watch him sleep for hours. Wait! First that is just plan stalkerish. Second we are just friends, sadly. Third I came here to tell him what I saw in the tree. I shook him up gently so he wouldn't be startled and wake the others up.

**_No one's POV_**

"Fabian. Fabian wake up," Nina said trying to wake up her BBDF(Best British Dude Friend)**(I told one of my guy friends he was my BGF: Best Guy Friend and he didn't like it so I called him my BDF: Best Dude Friend and I thought it was funny and it made me think about Fabian and Nina's relationship).**

"Jerome don't try to make me tell Nina how I really like- Nina?" Fabian said in with a shocked face.

"Tell me really like what?" Nina asked with a smirk on my face.

"How I really like... Red velvet cake. Yeah that's right. I really like it and I heard you make the best so they wanted me to ask you if you could make it for my birthday, but I thought that would be taking avantage of you," Fabian said trying to make up a good enough exuse.

"Why would you... Nevermind look Fabian I need to tell you something. Can I talk to you in the hallway real quick?"

"S-sure" Fabian said with a relief tone in his voice. He was glad he she didn't say anything else. We walked into the hallway to talk better.

"Fabian. I saw Rufus in the tree outside Cleo's room like a half an hour ago," Nina said scared out of her whits.

"What! How? He shouldn't know wer are here!" Fabian said starting to panic.

"Fabian, calm down. Let's just relax and talk about this in the morning. Okay?" Nina said starting to relax.

"Okay. See you in the morning," Fabian said about to enter his room.

"wait. Why would Jerome try to make you tell me that you like red velvet cake?"

"Uh... Well... You see... Oh look at the time! Night Nina," Fabian stuttered before leaving a puzzled yet amused Nina in the hallway.

"Well... Night?" Nina said but speaking to no one. Nina snuck back to her room without being missed by the others. Did She really see Rufus? And why was Fabian being so weird? Nina dicided to ignore the idea and go to sleep. Atleast the full moon looked beautiful tonight. Just then Cleo woke up for a midnight snack when all of sudden she saw the moon.

**Uh oh! What's going to hapen to Cleo? Will Nina Notice this and follow her? Or will Rufus kidnap her? Wait to find out! Read and Review! Tell me your predictions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I am SO sorry for the long wait. I had really bad writers block. I still have it I just thought you guys have waited long enough. Thanks you for staying with me for this long. You all ROCK MY SOX OFF! ENJOY!**

_**No One's POV**_

Cleo got out of bed to get a midnight snack. She looked up and saw the full moon. She forgot the moon was out tonight. She was now hypnotized by the full moon. She walked out of the room, walked down the stairs and out the door. Little did she know Fabian heard her and was following her. He didn't know where she was going and neither did she. When they got to the docks Fabian hid behind a boat so Cleo wouldn't see him. She looked left... Then right... Then left agian... Then... _SPLASH! _She dived into the water. Fabian saw what looks to be Lewis' boat. Nina showed him a picture of it one time back at school. When he looked inside he found out that Lewis forgot to take his keys with him after his last fishing trip. Without thinking Fabian jumped into the boat and started to follow Cleo. He didn't know where she was going but once Cleo hit that moon lit water she knew exactly where she wanted to go. Mako Island. She took the unwater entrance, while Fabian had to go on a little hike in a place he has never been. After about seemed to be two hours he accidently fell into a whole leading to a volcanic cave. He got up from his now slightly bruised butt and started to walk closer to the sound of splashing.

"H-hello?" He asked but no response. The splashing stopped."Is anyone there?"

He continued to walk until he found a small pool of water. No one was in the water but he did see what looked like a very large fish. He bent down to touch when all of a sudden a human hand popped out of the water and grabbed onto his arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fabian screamed thinking he was going to be pulled in and drown.

"Fabian. Relax. It's me, Cleo," Cleo said popping her head out of the water.

"AHHHHHH!" Fabain screamed again. Itwasn't because something had a hold of him, it was because Cleo had a fish tail where her feet should be.

"Fabian! Calm down!" Cleo said again.

"What the heck! Your a fish!" Fabian yelled.

"Acually half fish, and yes I am. Why did you follow me here?" Cleo asked releasing his arm.

"I heard you leave the house and I didn't want you to get hurt. You _are _my best friend's cousin."

"You heard me? Shoot! What if someone else heard me? Like dad? Or Kim? Or Nina? Oh man I hope Nina didn't hear me!" Cleo said with panic in her tone.

"Why don't you want Nina to find out?"

"We have told each other everything since her parents died. If she found out I've kept this from her she would be so angry with me she would never talk to me again."

"I doubt that. Nina is a girl who doesn't hold grudges."

"Still. You cannot tell a living soul about this. SWEAR!"

"I SWEAR!" Fabian said with a little fear in his voice from Cleo's agressive tone.

"Good. Now... How did you get here?"

"I found Lewis' boat and he forgot to take out the keys."

"LEWIS! How did you know it was his boat?"

"Nina showed me a picture of it with you and Lewis kissing," Fabian said smirking.

"Typical Nina. So you two are really close aren't you," Cleo said smirking at the now spacing Fabian. She knew that face. He was thinking about a girl and by how much he talks about her and stands so close to her she knew he was thinking about Nina.

"W-what?" Fabian asked now embarrassed.

"You like Nina. Why don't you say something?"

"She only thinks of us as friends," Fabian said frowning and looking at the soft sand below him.

"How do you know?"

"She told me that her and me would be rediculous," he said remember that day when he tried to ask Nina out and she didn't even let him finish his sentence before she saying that they would be rediculous.

"Well maybe she was nervous. Nina is not the kind of girl to be brave and tells a boy how she feels."

"Still. Hey! It's 4:51. We should probably head back.," Fabian said offering a hand to help her up.

"I'm good I'll meet you out on the beach." With that she dunked her head out of the water.

_Thank god he didn't see the moon pool bubble. _Cleo thought while swimming to the shore of Mako Island.

After about ten minutes of waiting Fabian finally showed up. Cleo was all dry and in the boat. It took them a good ten minutes to get back to the main land. Fabian takes out the keys and hands them to Cleo to give to Lewis tomorrow. They get back to the house and Fabian, being the genltman he is, walked her to her room. They exchange hugs and walk to their rooms. Little did they know a now _very _jealous Nina was watching them during this little sneak out.

**Uh oh. So sorry again for the long wait. You guys rock for staying with this story. I'll update as soon as I can and read my other stories too and review! I love it when you review! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so thanks for waiting. I'm getting confused on how I'm going to do the whole romance thing. LOL. ENJOY!**

_**Nina's POV**_

I don't believe this! Cleo and Fabian? Cleo is dating Lewis! Cleo is cheating on Lewis with Fabian! she knew I have a crush on him! I have to tell Lewis! Cousin or not she can't do this to both of us. I dicided I was going to tell him in person tomorrow. I fell asleep after Cleo came in and climbed into her bed.

_Next Day_

I saw Lewis and Emma sitting next to some rocks.

"Hey guys," I said a little worried if they will believe me.

"Oh hey Nina," Lewis said.

"NINA!" Emma said running up and giving me hug.

"Hey Emma."

"Nina? Why do you look so nervous?" Lewis asked me.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's Cleo." By now I was shaking a little.

"What about Cleo?"

"I... I think she's cheating on you."

"WHAT!"

"W-with Fabian."

"WHAT!"

"Who's Fabian?" Emma asked.

"One of my so called 'friends'." I said mad that I was stupid enough to acually believe that Fabian liked me.

"I need to go speak to Cleo now," Lewis said now steaming like a fresh cooked lobster.

"Hey. Why don't you come with me to go see Ricki and Bella," Emma suggested. She knew when I needed to get my mind off of stuff.

"Alright," I said and followed her. We ended up walking up to a little coffee shop called _Ricki's._

"Hey guys," Emma greeted her friends. "This is Cleo's cousin, Nina."

"Nina!" Ricki said running up and giving me a hug.

"Hey Ricki! I've missed you."

"hey. I'm Bella. It's so nice to meet you," Bella said shaking my hand.

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you too."

"So your American. That's so cool."

"Yeah. Cleo told me you're from Ireland."

"Yeah that's right."

"Cool."

"So Nina. When are we going to meet your friends. Cleo told us about you and Fabian," Ricki said with a smile. I frowned thinking about him and Cleo.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked me.

"Well... I think Cleo is cheating on Lewis with Fabian. Lewis is confronting her right now."

_~Meanwhile~_

**_Lewis' POV_**

I feel bad lying to Nina like that. Last night Cleo send me a text message telling me that she had to tell Fabian about her being a mermaid. I saw her and Fabian talking.

"Hey you guys," I said walking up to them.

"Hey Lewis," Cleo said coming up to me and kiss my cheek.

"Hey Fabian," I said.

"Hi," he said trying to not be depressed. I would understand. He has to lie to the girl he likes about her cousin being a mermaid.

"I know you feel bad for Nina, but trust me this is for the best," I said trying to cheer him up.

"I know... It's just we tell each other everything. I feel mean."

"I know but don't worry."

"So... Is anyone else a mermaid or is it just you?" Fabian asked. We might as well tell him. Nina is able to trust him. We should be able too.

"No. Bella, Ricki and Emma are mermaids too," Cleo said.

"And... Do you guys have like... Magical power?"

"Yeah. I can control water, Emma freezes water, Ricki heats water and Bella turns it into a sort of jelly substance then can harden it."

"Cool."

Little did we know someone was listening into our conversation.

**_Mistery Person's POV_**

I knew it...

**Who was listening in? Rufus? Dr. Denman? Wait for the next chapter to find out. PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry for the wait. I've been busy. I have homework, a guy who I think likes me, open gym and then in a couple of weeks I'm gonna start basketball. I'll try to update sooner. Also I've been going through wrters block. Anyway ENJOY!**

_**Nina's POV**_

I look at the entrence and comes in Cleo, Lewis and Fabian.

"Nina? Can I have a word with you, please?" Fabian asked me.

"Sure," I said not really happy to talk to him.

We walked over to the far corner of the cafe.

"Nina I want you to know that I don't like Cleo like that. I just want to get to know her better because she's your cousin and your my best friend," fabian said smiling.

_"Yeah 'friends'," _I thought to myself.

"So? Are we okay?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, we're good," I said smiling at him.

"Great!" Fabian said pulling me into a hug. I felt so safe in his stong, warm, soft arms. His body heat was quickly warming me up. Or was that the blood rushing to my cheeks when he started to squeeze me? Well I don't care. I'm just happy where i am right now; in Fabian's arms.

"Let's go back to the others," Fabian said after releasing me.

"Yeah. Okay," I said walking to the others.

"Hey guys," I said acting like nothing happened.

"So Neens? Are we good?" Cleo asked with hope in her tone.

_"This should be fun,"_ I thought with an evil grin on my face.

"*sigh* I don't know. I mean you made me think you cheated on Lewis. He's one of my best friends. And one of yours. I don't know if I can trust you ever again," I said trying really hard not to laugh my head off.

"Ha ha ha Nina. Very funny. Now give me a hug," Cleo said getting up and giving me a hug.

After we finished hugging Cleo looked behind her and gasped.

I looked at her direction and saw someone I never saw before. Who is that?

**Hey sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy. Review! Sorry it's so short.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I don't even know where to begin on why I haven't updated. To try to sum it all up being a junior in high school sucks. Romance is complicated and and friendship drama will be the end of me. I'm not stopping any of my stories. I started them and I'm gonna finish them. ENJOY!**

_**Cleo's POV**_

No! It can't be! Why is she here?

"Cleo? Who's that?" Nina asked me.

"Huh? Oh! Uh... No one. Excuse us," I said before leaving with the others behind me.

"Dr. Denman what are you doing here?" Lewis asked with a serious look on his face.

"I'm here for vacation," she said trying hard to sound sweetly.

"You know most people try to get _away _from where they live for vacation," Rikki said crossing her arms.

"Well you know me. I pratically live on the ocean so anywhere can be a vacation."

"Why don't you get lost," Rikki spat out.

"Who are those young kids you were just talking to?" Dr. Denman asked ignoring Rikki's orders.

"My cousin, Nina, and her friend, Fabian. Why do you want to know?" I asked with a scowl.

"Oh... Just wondering," she said with a smirk.

She left right after that. God I hate that woman. She almost stole my boyfriend away from me, okay well we weren't dating during the time but still.

We walked back to Nina and Fabian pretending nothing was wrong.

"What was that about?" Nina asked.

"Nothing. Hey I have to get to work, but I'll catch you later," I said right before leaving.

"Oh okay see you later."

I left right after she said that with everyone with me. We have to know what that brilliant witch is up to.

_**Fabian's POV**_

"That was strange," Nina said.

I love her so much. Why do we just have to be friends?

"Yeah it was," I said moving a little closer to her without her knowing.

I wish I could tell Nina how I feel. She's so beautiful, smart, brave... She's perfect. I'm nerdy, loner, and a geek. Amber and Mick keep telling me that she does like me, but I don't believe them.

"Hey I was planning on going to the beach. Do you want to go with me?" I asked hoping to get some alone time with her.

"Sure, but I'll need go back to the house to change," she said with a soft smile.

"Yeah me too, and I have to get my surf board."

"You surf?" She asked a little shocked.

"Yeah. My big brother taught me when I was in grade school."

"Are you good?"

"My brother said I was and he's a professional."

We got back to the house to change. I grabbed my white swim trunks and my red surf board. I went downstairs to wait for Nina.

_**Nina's POV**_

I got my bathing suit on. It was black and purple crash and burn southbeach bathing suit. I put on my black sunglasses, dark blue denim shorts, and my black old navy flip flops. I walked downstairs and saw Fabian waiting for me. He looked so cute in his shorts.**(Outfits on profile).**

"Hey ready to go?" He asked with a smile.

"Totally. Let's go!"

And with that we were gone. It took us only ten minutes to get to the beach. As soon as Fabian saw the waves he was off into the water. I sat on the white sand and watched him. He was amazing! I couldn't take my eyes off of him! Him surfing made him look even more attractive. If only he liked me the way I love stayed at the beach for about two hours and then headed back to the house. Fabian was soaked head to toe with salt water. His hair was shaking out which made him look so hot. Right when we got to the door I heard a rustle in the bushes. I look at Fabian who heard it too. We look over where the noise was and it saw someone running away. They looked back and I saw their face. Rufus.

**Done! I'm so happy I got this chapter in. I'll try to get more inn soon. PEACE!**


End file.
